In order to minimize any contact between toxic waste and the person(s) having to handle these, it has already been proposed to place such waste in a plastic bag, the bag being then placed into a carton which, once closed, provides risk-free handling of the whole.
The purpose of the present invention is to improve this type of product and pertains to a waste container constituted by a carton, of generally parallelepipedal shape, whose lateral sides comprise, at bottom, flaps along lower folding lines and, at top, flaps along upper folding lines, and an internal wrapping.